


Together

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

You were sitting on the windowsill when I walked into the room. We had a little over an hour before the show. I was about to speak but stopped myself, closing the door quietly behind me. Maybe it was the expression on your face, but for some reason, I wanted to make as little noise as possible. You were looking out the window, your temple pressed lightly against the glass. Outside, colours of the day just started draining from the world, first lights already coming to life on the city streets below. Inside, everything was still and quiet somehow, as if time slowed down around you.

I walked up to you and rested my chin on your shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

You didn’t say anything for a while. I watched your reflection, taking in the light stubble and a trace of tiredness in your eyes.

“Just… that I want us to stay like this, always.”

“Then we will.” I kissed your shoulder and moved away a bit to sit next to you. The corner of your mouth moved up slightly, a soft smile lighting up your face. Night slipped inside the room unnoticed, and for a moment, it was just the two of us in the world.


End file.
